Into Yesterday
by thechristmasnut
Summary: The after story of; Beauty Of Hawaii. Kim is now living in Seaford with Jack, Grace and the gang after signing the deal. Now she just has to figure out how to survive her last year of high school. But what happens when her world comes tumbling down. Will Jack stick by her side or flee? Will Kim ever get over the incident? Will Kim ever surf gain? KickxxJacexxMilliexxKeddiexx
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here it is the first chapter of Into Yesterday. It is the after story of my previous story Beauty Of Hawaii, so yeah I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

"_Now, where were we?" I asked him whilst bitting my lip._

"_I believe we were right here" he said whilst kissing me. After a while he let go and looked me in the eye._

"_You're so beautiful Kim" he said and I blushed._

"_No I'm not" I replied whilst looking down at the ground. He got a hand under my chin and looked up at me._

"_Yes you are Kim, you're the beauty of Hawaii"_

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. I reached over and slammed my hand down on my alarm clock.

"Uhhh" I groaned as I sat up. It was 5:30 on a Sunday morning. Why am I waking up this early you ask? I don't bloody know. Actually I do, _apparently_ according to my manager Grace that if I am going to keep being on the Roxy team I have to keep practicing for surfing which means getting up this early so then I can do it when school starts tomorrow. Uh, school. Well at least it is a new school. You know since I transferred here to Seaford. I finally got up and sat on the edge of my bed rubbing my eyes. There was a knock at my door. I looked up to see my idiot of a boyfriend standing there. Did I mention he was in on it too? No. well you know.

"How is my beautiful girlfriend this fine morning?" he asked as he came and sat next to me on my bed.

"Horrible, how can you have this much energy, it is 5:30 IN THE MORNING" I said groggily as I got up and walked to the bathroom with jack following me close behind.

"Because I know I get the pleasure to see you every morning" he said with a smile. I rolled my eyes and pecked him on the lips before turning around and walking into my bathroom.

"We both know that is a lie because I am horrible when I get up in the morning" I say groan over my shoulder as I start brushing my hair. Then jacks arms make their way around my waist and he rests his head on my shoulder and I give up brushing my hair so I lean into him closing my eyes.

"You're so beautiful Kim" he said. I smiled and turned around keeping my eyes closed and put my head on his chest.

"Mmhhmm" I replied. I was too tired to say anything else. We just stood there, jack kissing my forehead ever now and then. After at least 5 minutes I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "What did I ever do to deserve you Jack?" I asked. I saw the heat rise to his cheeks and he kissed me on the forehead.

"If anything I should be asking you that" he said as I stepped away and walked to my draws not more awake.

"Ha ha, hilarious Jack, now if you excuse me, I am getting changed into my bikini so we can go surfing" I said as I walked to the bathroom. I went in and closed the door. I started lifting up my shirt when I heard a voice.

"Before you go any further you should know I'm in here" said jack. I jumped like 5 feet in the air and turned around to see him. I picked up my bikini top and started hitting him with it. "Ha ha, Ow, Ow Kimmy stop!" he cried. I then stopped and he was laughing.

"Jesus Christ jack! You almost gave me a heart attack! Now get out!" I said and he ran out laughing I then closed the door and locked it then finished getting changed. I then went out to see jack sitting on my bed looking at the picture I have on my bed side table. It was a picture of me and him the day of the Rip Curl surf competition a few weeks ago. I got the first couple weeks off school for the move and Jack helped to but he still went to school. The picture was of us kissing under the palm trees. It was a really nice picture and I kept it there always. I smiled at him and cleared my throat. He then looked up and smiled. I then walked over to him and pushed him onto his back so I could straddle his waist. Once I was on top I smiled.

"So you like boing on top her Kimmy" he said with a wink. I groan and got off him but he then pulled me back down. "I was just joking Kimmy" he said and I sighed.

"You ready to go for a surf now?" I asked. His face lit up and I got up off him. He walked out of my room but stopped at the door and turned around.

"Would you like a piggy back ride princess Kimmy?" he asked in an English accent. I giggles and nodded my head. I then jumped onto his back and we headed down the stairs. Once we got down there I hopped off and grabbed my board and we walked to the front door where he left his and we headed off to the beach, which luckily for me was just across the road. And fortunately for jack he lives a couple of houses up the road. We walked hand in hand across the beach and we got our spot and we both jumped in. we paddled out and sat there.

"Jack?" I asked. He turned to look at me.

"Yeah?" he asked worriedly. I looked down and sighed at the thought that has been following me for a while. I didn't ask him just in case he laughed in my face, but I trusted him so I guess I may as well ask.

"Jack, you'll never leave me right?" I asked and looked at him in the eye. He then paddled over to me and smiled.

"Never" he said and then he kissed me. I smiled knowing that he meant it. I then turned towards the water and waited for an ok wave to roll in. Soon in arrived and I dropped in. I did the usual. Board grabs, fly out's, my 360 spin. That kind of stuff. I then repeated it for what was an hour according to Jack's childish calculations from the sun so we headed in and laid on the beach for a while. I had my head on his beautifully toned stomach and he was playing with my hair. It was quiet and peaceful.

"You know, sometimes I pinch myself just to make sure this isn't a dream or something" I said smiling. I heard him chuckle.

"Well if it is a dream I never want to wake up" he said and I chuckled.

"Hey Jack what time is it?" I asked knowing that we were going to the dojo today and the mall with the gang.

"Well judging by the sun and how it is there" he said pointing to the sky, I chuckled at his childish actions. "I would say around 7am" he said. I looked at my watch and it was 7:30. "How close was I?" he asked.

"You were half an hour off. It is 7:30, but I'll give you credit, you're getting better" I said.

"YES!" he said and I laughed and got up.

"Come on lover boy, we have to go back and get ready for the dojo" I said whilst getting my board. I heard him groan but he got up and followed me. I waited for him to catch up and we walked back hand in hand. We went out the back and used the hose to rinse our boards off. I just finished mine and I gave the hose to Jack and put my board against the fence. I then turned around only to be squirted by the hose.

"Oh you're so dead Brewer!" I said. I then started chasing him and I jumped on him so I was straddling his waist. I then stole the hose and but put a kink in it so no water came out. I aimed it at his face.

"Please Kim not the face!" he said and then I got an idea.

"Fine, but with a condition" I said whilst smirking.

"Ok, ok, I'll do anything!" he cried. I smirked mischievously and his smile fell.

"You are going to be my slave for the day" I said happily but he scoffed.

"I'm your slave everyday" he said with a smirk.

"Well then you won't have a problem doing to for the rest of the week" I said but his smirk didn't falter.

"KIMM…Fine I'll do it" he said. I smiled then smirked and unkinked the hose so it went on his face. I then got up and ran inside the house knowing he was going to get me back. I ran into my room and hid under my bed. I saw his feet as he came into my room. "Come out Kimmy" he said as he walked towards me. my breathing hitched when he stopped right next to me. But he then walked back to the door and I heard it close. I released the breath I forgot I was holding and got out from my hiding spot only to be picked up and put on the bed with Jack straddling me.

"Oh no" I said as I looked at him and he smirked.

"Oh yes" he said with an evil smirk. I looked at him horrified knowing what he was about to do. He then started to tickle me and I couldn't stop laughing. I was laughing so hard I felt a six pack coming on.

"j-j-j-jack s-stop haha please haha s- hahaha stop!" I said whilst laughing. He finally stopped and got off me and I gasped for air. "Oh thank god that is over" I said and he looked at me with a smile. I then walked to my draws and got a pair of clothes for the day before going to have a shower. After I washed my hair and got changed I came out to see jack lying on the floor asleep. _Aw he looks so cute._ I thought to myself. I then walked over to him and was about to jump on him when he grabbed my foot with his eyes still closed.

"Don't think about it Kimmy" he said with his eyes still closed. I pouted and he opened one eye and smiled at me. I smiled and walked to my balcony and put my bikinis on the railing. I turned around and walked back in to hear the water running and the bathroom door closed. I smiled and sat down on my bed and looked at the photo. Jack pretty much lives here. He has a draw that's full of his stuff here. I have been to his house once but I haven't met his mum yet, but I hopefully will soon. I was interrupted by the bathroom door opening to see a shirtless Jack wearing a pair of black jeans, I looked at his abs and he smirked. "Like what you see Kimmy?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, I mean come on, look at yourself" I said with a smile. He gasped and I laughed.

"Hurtful Kimmy that really hurt" he said. "In here" he finished pointing to his heart and I scoffed and kept looking at the picture. He then walked over to his draw and looked through it for something. After a minute he stopped. "Kimmy have you seen my" he said but then when he saw me he stopped. I was wearing one of his white v neck t-shirts with some denim shorts and my flip flops. I smiled knowing he wanted to wear it.

"Oh you mean this?" I asked pointing to my shirt. He just chuckled and went back to looking for a shirt.

"Aha!" he said as he found another one and he slipped that on. I pouted because I couldn't see his abs anymore and he walked over to me.

"Aw is Kimmy sad because she can't see Jackie's sexy abs anymore?" he said and I nodded. He chuckled and pecked my lips. He then leaned in and whispered in my ear. "You can see them whenever you want, all you have to do is ask" he said and I hit his arm.

"You perv" I said whilst laughing. I looked over at my clock and realised it was 9. I looked at jack. "Come on, time to go" I said with a smile. He got up and grabbed his keys from my desk and I grabbed my wallet and phone and we walked downstairs. Once we arrived down there I saw my uncle was in the kitchen. "Morning Rikki" I said as I walked out, I saw jack wave and we closed the door and walked to his car. He had a really nice mustang that he got from his dad when he died. He ran to it and skidded over the bonnet and jumped in and opened the door for me.

"M'lady" he said and I giggled.

"Why thank you kind sir" I said as I hopped into the car. _Today is going to be a good day._

**There it is people! I hope you all like it! Remember to review :) I loved writing this chapter I thought it was really cute. Anyway rock on and keep surfing! -Laurena**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I hope you all liked chapter one of the after story because here is chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

We were pulling out of the drive way when I realised something.

"STOP" I yelled and the car immediately jerked forward. I turned and saw Jack looked like he was going to have a heart attack. I giggled and ran out of the car and to the letterbox. I looked through it trying to find it. "Aha" I said as I found it. It was a post card from my dad. I ran back over to the car and hopped in. I looked at the picture on the front and was about to turn it over when I realised we weren't moving. I looked at jack and he looked at me confused. "What?" I asked. He chuckled and turned started driving.

"When you yelled out stop, I thought we hit some poor kid or something" he said with a sigh. I giggled and I felt Jack grab my hand and squeeze it and I squeezed back. I then turned over the post card and begun reading it.

_To Kim,_

_Hi Scooter, its dad. I miss you honey, it isn't the same without you but I'm glad you are having fun and living your dream. Business here is good, actually it is great. Ever since you signed that deal more people have been coming in to the hotel. We are now the most popular hotel in Honolulu! I'm proud of you. Anyway how is everything over there? How is Grace and the boys? I hope jack is treating you right and not doing anything bad. Tell him if he breaks your heart I will fly over there and beat the crap out of him :) Good luck with school. I know it will be different but it is your last year. I think you can take it :) your good like that. Well say hi to everyone for me and best of luck with everything honey. _

_Miss you heaps,_

_Dad xoxoxox_

I smiled at this. Dad and I have been doing this since I moved here. Sure we call each other sometimes but this is more fun.

"Hey what are you smiling like that for?" Jack asked whilst chuckling. I turned to him and read out what my dad said.

"Oh it is just that my dad said that if you break my heart he will fly over here and rip of your balls and make you eat them" I said with a smirk. He looked at me with disbelief.

"No he didn't" he said with a smile.

"Yeah you're right but he did say he would beat the crap out of you" I said whilst giggling. After our little laugh fest we arrived at the mall. Jack parked his car and then got out and opened my door and offered me a hand. "Oh what a gentlemen" I said with a smile.

"I do try" he said with a wink. I rolled my eyes and we walked into the mall hand in hand. We went straight to the dojo because I needed to speak with Rudy. When we walked in I saw Jerry, Grace, Milton, Eddie and two other girls sitting on the mat's chatting. I looked at Jack confused and he just smiled. "Hey guys" he said and they all turned towards us.

"Hey Jack, Hey Kim" they said. We then walked over to them and Jack introduced me to them.

"Kim, this is Julie, Milton's girlfriend" he said whilst pointing to the chestnut haired girl with glasses that was sitting next to Milton. _Hmm makes sense. _"And this is Kelsey, Eddie's girlfriend" he finished. We exchanged hugs and hey's then me and Jack walked to Rudy's office. I knocked on the door before entering. We saw Rudy sitting on his desk… meditating… the dude was meditating… on his desk… _What? _Anyway I cleared my throat and he opened one eye and saw us.

"Oh hey guys, what can I do for ya?" he asked.

"I would like to join the dojo Rudy" I said happily. Now he was paying attention because got of the table and took my hand and started shaking it.

"You're in! You're in!" he said happily. Me and jack chuckled at his actions and walked out. We saw that they were still sitting there chatting away. I looked at Grace and she got the message.

"Hey guys we have got to go, so I will see you guys around" she said and she got up with Jerry and we all walked over to Falafel Phil's. Once we got in there we took a seat in a booth. I was sitting next to jack and opposite to us was Grace and Jerry who were being all lovey dovey. Thank god Phil came over and let us order. When he walked away I turned to Grace who was talking to Jerry about how sweet he was. And then I looked at jack and he looked at me and rolled his eyes playfully. I elbowed him in the stomach and he grabbed my hand and I smiled. I was about to kiss his cheek when I heard a gasp. I turned to my right to see a little girl rush over to me and stop next to me. She looked at least nine.

"Y-y-your K-k-Kim C-Crawford!" she said nervously. I nodded and she smiled before continuing. "C-c-could you s-sign this for m-m-me?" she asked nervously giving me a picture of the ocean. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Sure hun, what's your name?" I asked her. She smiled and looked up at me.

"E-E-Eliza" she said. I froze as soon as I heard her say that name.

_~Flashback~_

_I saw my dad walk through the front of the hotel. His eyes were red. Had he been crying? I ran over to him and hugged him. Once I let go I looked him in the eye._

"_Dad, what's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me and hugged me and started crying. 'Ok now I am really worried' I said to myself. I then looked at him again. "Dad? Dad what's wrong" I asked he looked at me and tears rolled down his cheeks._

"_I-I-it's your mum" he said between sobs. I grew really worried._

"_What's wrong with her?" I ask nervously. He looks down and sighs._

"_S-s-s-she's d-dead"_

_~End of Flashback~_

I look to see the girl looking at me confused and Jack looking at me worriedly. I take the pen and wrote on the picture.

_Eliza,_

_Never turn your back on the ocean, just in case it spits out the perfect wave._

_-Kim Crawford_

Then I signed it and handed it back to her. I saw her run off and I turned back to my friends and they all looked at me worriedly. I put my head in my hands and sat there.

"Kimmy, are you ok?" asked jack. I looked up and saw him really worried. I smiled as much as I could and cuddled up to him.

"I'm alright" I said as he put his arm around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I felt safe in his arms. I felt him kiss my head. I then opened my eyes to see Phil putting the food down on the table. I started eating my babaganoush but stopped half way through and just toyed with it using a fork. I turned to him and he was looking at me with a worried expression. I sighed and put my hands in my lap. I saw jack turn towards the group.

"Thanks for lunch. We are going to head off. So we will see you all tomorrow" he said and I got up and hopped out of the booth. We walked up to the counter to pay Phil, and I got out my wallet but Jack just looked at me and pushed my wallet down and payed himself. He then took my hand and we walked outside and towards the car. Once we hopped in we sat there in silence. He then turned to me. "Kim, are you ok?" he asked. I sighed and looked up at him and shook my head. He kissed my forehead and he started the car and drove off. I closed my eyes and waited until the car stopped before opening them again. But when I did I saw that Jack was at my door and had opened it. I got out and we walked inside. I walked upstairs with Jack following close behind. I walked to my draws and got a picture of me and my mum and looked at it. I then put it back and turned to jack who had his arms out wide. I walked into them and sobbed. "Shh it's going to be ok Kim" he said. I cried for a little bit longer before I finally tore away and looked at jack. He smiled at me and leaned in and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss. Once we finally pulled apart for air I looked up at him.

"Thanks Jack" I said whilst smiling.

"You're welcome" he said with a big smile. I then flopped onto my bed and he did the same. We just laid there and cuddled. I slowly drifted to sleep.

_I was out on the water, and I saw a great wave coming. I paddled in to catch it. Once I dropped in I noticed it was a pipe but it was too late. I crashed and I was under the water. I was rolling around and trying to get to the top but I couldn't. I then hit my head on the reef and everything went blurry. I saw jack swimming towards me he was so close but then my vision went black._

I jolted up only to hit something solid. I opened my eyes to see jack holding his head. I immediately looked at him worriedly. "Jack are you ok?" I asked and he nodded. I then realised that everything I just imagined was a dream. _It was just a dream._

"Are you ok Kim? You started to freak out in your sleep, you started calling my name and crying so I tried to wake you up" he said whilst hugging me. I hugged back. I felt safe, like nothing could hurt me anymore. We sat there in silence for a while before I looked back up at jack. "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm ok, I just thought you were in trouble" I said as I pulled away from him. He looked confused.

"If you call being in trouble having to pee when you are cuddling next to your girlfriend being in trouble then yes… but I'm fine… why?" I then sighed. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I just had a bad dream but it's ok. I'm Ok" I said with a smile. He smiled back and kissed me. I kissed him back and it lead to a heated make out session. We were laying on my bed with him straddling me when suddenly my phone went off.

"_Life is a high way, and I'm gonna ride it all night long" _it rang. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked. I was a bit angry that someone had interrupted us but a call is a call.

"Hey Kim, it is me Grace, I just wanted to make sure you were ok?" she asked. I sighed.

"Yeah I'm ok" I said I heard her sigh with relief.

"Ok well, that's all. Well I'll see you tomorrow" she said.

"Ok, see ya Gracie bell" I said with a smile.

"Bye Kimster" she said then hanged up. I ended the call and turned back to Jack who was sitting on the bed with his eyes closed. I crawled next to him and kissed his cheek. I sat down and he put a protective arm around my waist and we sat there in peace. I loved these moments with Jack. I smiled to myself.

"Kim, has anyone ever told you that you are a good kisser?" he asked. I could practically hear the smirk. I scoffed.

"Ok, time to go home lover boy" I said as I got up. I heard him groan.

"But I don't wanna" he said and hit his hand on my bed. I crawled towards him and stopped right in front of his face.

"Jwackie, you need to go howme becawse you are going to get up erwy tomowow to come surfing wif me" I said and stuck out my bottom lip and gave him the puppy face. I heard him sigh, then he crashed his lips on mine and kissed me for a moment. I then got up and smiled victoriously. He got up to and followed me as I walked to the front door. We walked out and I stood on the porch. He turned to me and sighed. He leaned in and my arms snaked around his neck and his went around my waist. We kissed for a while before separating for air. I looked him in the eye before giving him a hug.

"I love you Kim" he said and we let go.

"I love you to" I said and gave him one more peck on the lips and I saw him walk home. I then went back inside and went up to my room. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. _Seaford High, here I come._

**And there it is. Chapter 2. I hope you all like it and don't forget to review. This after story isn't going to be very long. At least 10 chapters or more. So yeah. Rock on and keep surfing. -Lauren**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okey Dokey here is chapter 3 people! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

_I was sitting in jack's lap in my room. We had just come back from a surf and we were just relaxing when a thought came to my mind._

"_Jack?" I asked sheepishly. _

"_Yeah?" he asked. I got up and started pacing. I didn't know how to put it. The thought had been following me around for a while now and I didn't want to ask, but I have to know. I stopped pacing and turned to him._

"_Jack, what are we?" I asked nervously. He leans back and smiled._

"_Well we are humans, we have supposedly come from-" he started and started laughing. I turned to him with a serious look on my face._

"_No Jack, I mean" I said as I walked to him and looked him in the eye. "What am I to you?" I asked him. He gulped nervously before composing himself._

"_Well you're my girlfriend Kim" he said with a smile. I would have smiled back but I looked down._

"_You never asked me Jackson" I said with a smirk. I saw his eyes widen. _

"_I didn't?" he asked. I nodded and he ran out the door. I giggled and looked out the window to see him running._

"_Jack what are you doing?" I called. He turned around and looked at me._

"_I have to make this perfect!" he yelled and continued running. I smiled and giggled. Oh how I love him._

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BANG. I hate that stupid alarm. I looked up and realised I had thrown it at the wall. I smiled victoriously and sat up stretching. I heard someone clear their throat. I looked over to see Jack leaning against my door frame. He smiled and looked at the alarm clock.

"It ceases to amaze me that this isn't broken yet" he said whilst picking it up and bringing it over to me. I smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"It ceases to amaze me how you voluntarily get up this early to come surfing with me" I say and head to the balcony to get my stuff. I open it to see the waves are perfect and the sun is beginning to come through. I run into my bathroom and am about to get changed when I open the door just to make sure jack is out there. He looked up at me and smirked.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to perv on you this time" he says and I roll my eyes and close the door. I get changed and walk out in my bikinis. As I walk to my balcony to get my shirt I feel jacks eyes on me the whole time. So I after I get it I walk over to him and smirk. I put my hands on his chest and he gulps. I lean in and whisper into his ear.

"Like what you see lover boy?" I say then turn around and walk down stairs. I hear him groan and follow. I laugh and grab my board and he does the same. We then walk across the road to the beach and go straight in. Once we were out there I look at jack to see him looking at me smiling. I smile back and paddle over to him. I sit next to him and smile. "You know, I'm kind of nervous about going to school today" I said and he looks at me and smirks.

"Aw is little Kimmy scared?" he asks in a baby tone. I scoff.

"No I said I was simply nervous not scared" I said and he chuckled. I smile but my face then grows nervous. "But seriously" I say and he pulls me into a hug.

"Don't worry Kim, you have nothing to worry about, now go and catch some waves" he said and I nod my head. I immediately drop into a wave and do the usual. After repeating it over and over again I head in with jack on my tail. I grab my towel and start drying off when I feel a pair of familiar arms wrap around my waist. I turn to see my boyfriend standing there with a smile. We both just stand there looking into each other's eyes for a while before I speak up.

"We should go" I say not taking my eyes off him.

"Why?" he replied still looking at me in a loving way.

"Because it is 6:30 and school starts at 8 and we still have to get ready" I said and he nodded and we headed home. Once we arrive we wash off our boards and head up stairs. I walk to my draws and grab one of jack's shirts and run to the shower before he can stop me. I jump in and wash my hair. I then get out and change into a pair of light denim shorts, and a white singlet and one of jacks blue and white flannelette patterned shirts and leave it unbuttoned. I walk out and he looks at me and smiles.

"You should wear my clothes more often" he says as he kissed me on the cheek and walks in to the shower. I smile and flop onto my bed. I then walk to my closet and get a pair of blue converses and put them on. I hear the water turn off and I turn around to see another shirtless jack emerge from the bathroom. I walk to him and gave him a peck on the lips before I walk into the bathroom and dry my hair. After it is dry I curl it to perfection. I stop and look at myself and smile. I go to reach for my makeup bag only for it to be snatched away from me. I turn to see jack smiling victoriously.

"Jack, give it back" I ask but he shakes his head.

"No, you don't need it" he says. I sigh and walk over to him. I kiss him and he kisses back. He immediately drops the bag and his hands go to my waist. I smile and pick up the bag. He groaned and I laughed. I walk back to the bathroom and am about to put on my mascara when I see in the reflection jack pouting and leaning against the door frame. I look down at it and sigh. I then put it away without using it and turn to jack.

"Happy?" I ask and he nods like a 5 year old getting candy. I giggle and look at my watch. It is 7:05. We then grab our bags and walk down stairs. As soon as we walk past the counter and take two apples and I throw one to jack. He catches it and smiles. We then walk out and we decide to take his car to school. I hop in and we drive towards Seaford High. _God help me._

**There it is. I will update the second now too because I am too happy. Ok well rock on and keep surfing. -Lauren**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is chapter 4. YAY, I am having so much fun writing this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

With each thing we drove past the more nervous I got. I looked at my hand and it was shaking. I then closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes to jack grabbing my hand and smiling at me. I smiled back and looked straight ahead. I saw that we were entering the school now. I took a deep breath calmed myself down. I looked around and saw all of these different groups. I saw grace and Jerry sitting on his car chatting and Grace was blushing. _Great_. I thought. We then pulled into a car park and jack turned to me.

"You ok?" he asked worriedly. I chuckled and nodded.

"I'm fine Jack" I said as I got out of the car. I grabbed my bag and closed the door. I turned around and felt as if everyone's eyes were on my. I gulped and jack grabbed my hand. I looked up at him and he smiled. I smiled back and he led me over to the guys. When we reached them I hugged grace.

"Hey Kimster" she said.

"Hey Gracie Bell" I replied. She then let go and looked at what I was wearing.

"You can really rock Jack's clothes" she said and I smiled. Then Jacks arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hell yeah she can" he said and I turned to him and smiled. "She looks beautiful in anything" he said and I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. We then said goodbye to everyone and headed in. We walked to the front office and got my timetable, my locker number and code. We then walked down the hall and everyone was looking at us and whispering. I was really nervous.

"What are they talking about?" I asked he looked at me and smiled.

"They are talking about how I am walking in with the prettiest girl in the school" he said and I scoffed.

"Yeah, ok" I said and he smiled. He then walked me to my locker which fortunately is a few up from his. I entered my code and it swung open. I put my bag in and I shut it. I felt someone pat my shoulder. I turned around to see a dude with blond hair and a creepy smile on his face.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing here?" he said whilst playing with my hair. I took a step back towards my locker but he took one forward. "Why don't we have a little fun" he said whilst grabbing my hips. I was so scared I didn't know what to do.

"Leave her alone Ricky" said a familiar voice. _Oh thank god he's here._ Jack was now standing between me and Ricky.

"Or what" he said with a creepy smile. Jack then leaned towards Ricky with a pissed off look on his face.

"Or I'm going to turn you inside out" he hissed. Rikki then took a couple of steps back and jack turned and looked at me with a sympathetic smile. i walked next to jack and he put a protective arm around my waist. Rikki laughed.

"Oh so this is the girl you were talking about jack" he said with a smirk. "The blond bitch that your using" he said. Jack then turned to me.

"Kim I didn't say-" he started but I put a hand up. I then walked over to Rikki and he was smiling victoriously.

"So your Rikki right?" I said and he nodded. I then stomped on his foot and kneed him in the balls. He doubled over in pain. I then knelt down to his level and looked at him.

"If you know what's good for you, you will leave us alone, capishe?" I said and he nodded. I then stood back up ant smiled. I turned to jack who was looking at me disbelievingly.

"I think you should be the one protecting me" he said and I smiled. I then kissed him and he kissed me back. We were separated by the bell. I walked to my locker and got my stuff. I got my timetable, I had homeroom then English. I looked at jack and he smiled. "Homeroom then English?" he asked. I nodded and he smiled. "Me too, now come on" he said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me to a classroom. We were the first ones there so we took a seat at the back. Soon enough more and more students piled in. I noticed that Jerry and Grace were in this homeroom to so they walked over to us and sat down.

"Hey Guys" said grace.

"How you liking the school so far?" asked Jerry. I shivered remembering what happened a few minutes ago.

"She met Ricky" said Jack. I saw Jerry's face pail.

"He didn't try anything on you did he mamacita?" Jerry asked me.

"He tried to" jack answered for me. "But I got there before the creep had a chance" he said whilst smiling at me. Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a bunch of slutty girls walking in. the looked at me and the one in the middle glared at me but then looked at jack and winked at him. I felt my blood boil, but stopped when I felt jack grab my hand. I looked at him and smiled thankfully. Someone then slammed their hands down on my desk. I looked up to see the same girl who winked at jack. I rose an eyebrow at her.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked her and her eyes widened. I guess no one had ever talked back to her.

"What are you doing sitting next to my boyfriend you bitch" she said smirking but I just kept smirking.

"You mean my boyfriend?" I said with a smirk. She starred at me wide eyed. I smirked at her and I saw Jerry and Jack watching in anticipation to what was going to happen next. She looked at jack and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Jackie, can you please tell this little whore to get away from you, I don't like it when girls are around my guy" she said. He scoffed and turned to me and gave me a what-are-you-going-to-do look. I could tell he was enjoying every moment of this. I turned to the girl and smirked.

"Watch this" I mouthed to her and I turned and kissed Jack with everything I had. He immediately kissed back. I heard her shriek and stomp away. I pulled away and looked to where she had gone. I smirked at the back of her head and then turned to face the front. I heard a laugh next to me and I turned to see my idiot of a boyfriend laughing…at me!

"What was that about?" he asked me whilst slowly, _Very slowly may I add_, containing his laughter. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"I wanted to show her that you were mine" I said confidently. He scoffed. The bell went signalling our next class. We got up and started to walk to English.

"But that's not the reason you kissed me like that" he continued. This time I was the one to scoff.

"Oh yeah and what would that reason be jack?" I asked with a smile.

"You were Jealous" he said. I stopped dead in my tracks.

_~Flashback~_

_I was sitting at a lunch table about to eat my sandwich when someone pushed my lunchbox off the table and onto the floor. I looked up to see Donna Tobin._

"_Well, well, look what we have here, it's little Kimmy Crawfish" she said and her friends laughed along with her. _

"_Go away donna!" I hissed picking up my lunchbox. But she pushed me onto the ground. "What the heck was that for!" I cried. She smirked._

"_See you're a jealous little brat" she said and her friends laughed at me. 'That's it' I thought to myself. I then stood up._

"_And why exactly would I be jealous of you?" I hissed. She smirked._

"_Because I have a mum and yours died. She probably killed herself so then she didn't have to see your ugly face every day" she said and I fell to the ground and cried._

_~Flashback Ended~_

"KIM!" I heard someone yell. I snapped back into reality to see jack standing in front of me shaking my shoulders. I blinked and then realised what had happened. I had dropped everything and fallen to the floor. I looked up at jack and he let out a sigh of relief. "Oh Kim" he said as he hugged me. I stood there before I picked up my stuff and we walked to the next class. Jack was sitting next to me and he kept looking at me every few minutes. "Are you ok Kim?" he said. I nodded and I went back to my notes. _What is wrong with me?_

_~TIME SKIP~_

I was in my last class and was waiting for the bell to go so I could finally leave. 3… 2… 1… BRING. _Finally._ I said as I got up and walked out along with the rest of the class. I walked to my locker and walk got my backpack. I walked out the front and waited for jack. I saw Grace and Jerry past but I decided to let them go. After about five minutes Jack emerged. He saw me and smiled, I smiled back and walked over to him. He put an arm around my waist and led me to his car. We jumped in and headed home. Once we arrived home I went to get out but he stopped me. I turned to him and he had worry all over his face.

"Kim, what's wrong? I mean you like spaced out and fell to the ground today" he asked. I sighed and looked up at him.

"I don't know what's wrong Jack, I keep having all of these flashbacks and each of them has to do with my mum, it's really weird" I said and I then hopped out of the car. I waited for jack to follow and we walked inside. I went straight to my room to start my homework. Luckily I only had math to do. I sat down at my desk and begun doing it. Every now and then I would turn around to see jack staring at me. I finally finished after about an hour and I turned around to see jack sleeping on my bed. I chuckled and got up. I walked out to my balcony and looked over the water. I closed my eyes and inhaled then exhaled. I then opened up my eyes to see a man with brown hair walking down towards the beach, there was also a woman with blond hair standing at the water's edge. He snuck up behind her and she squealed. He then picked her up and spun her around she was giggling. I realised then that the woman was pregnant. He put her down and kissed her, I awed at their cuteness. I then saw them walk down the beach only for the man to be tackled by kids. I giggled and I looked at jack and smiled. I then looked back at the couple but they were gone. I rubbed my eyes but there were no tracks of them being there. _Did I just imagine all of that?_ I dropped to the ground and put my head in my hands. I felt jack come and sit behind me. I smiled and leaned back. And that's how we spent the rest of the day. Just sitting there, I then yawned and my world went black. I felt someone pick me up and put me in my bed. I then felt them kiss my head, that's when I knew it was jack.

"Goodnight Kim, I love you" He said, then he left. After that I let sleep take over me.

**There it is. Hope you all liked it. Remember to review and what not. Rock on and keep surfing! -Lauren**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go people, chapter 5 :) yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

_I was lying down on my bed looking at the photo of me and jack that I had on my bedside table. I smiled and got up. I sat on the edge of my bed and looked at my clock. It was 7pm. Jack had left at 11. Who needs 8 hours to do that? Ok I know I sound crazy but I miss him. Hey don't judge me. I then heard a knock on my balcony. I got up and opened the balcony to see… nothing? I walked out and kicked my foot on something. I looked down and it was a box. I opened and in it was… a note. I looked it and recognised the handwriting immediately. Jack. _

_Kim, go to the beach_

_I did as the note said and ran downstairs and across the road only to see a bunch of lanterns on sticks leading to the water. I then ran down the beach to where they started. Then music started playing and a bunch more lighted up to reveal jack standing at the water's edge with flowers. I walked down to him and smiled. He looked down at me and smiled._

"_Kim, I was wondering…" he started. He looked me in the eyes and smiled. "Kim, would you do me the honours of being my girlfriend?" he asked. I jumped into his arms and kissed him with everything I had. After a minute or so we let go and stared into each other's eyes._

"_Jack, you know you could have just asked me this morning when we were in my room and I would have said yes" I said not taking my eyes off him._

"_I know, I just wanted it to be special" he said. I then leaned in to kiss him when everything went black. There was then a bright light and I looked around and saw that I was wearing my togs and had my board. I was out on the water and I looked to my left and saw Jack sitting there smiling. I saw a wave come and I dropped into it but I lost my balance. I then went underwater and I felt like I couldn't get back up I then hit my head on the reef and everything went back. I saw jack swimming towards me. "Kim? Kim? Kim!" I heard him yell. Wait what?_

I then jumped up to see jack standing at the end of my bed. I sighed, not that dream again! He looked worried but I just got up and got dressed. Once I was out I saw jack standing there looking at me worriedly. I sighed and walked downstairs. I grabbed my board and walked across the road towards the beach. _It has to mean something! _I said to myself as I jumped in the water. Soon enough jack paddled out. I saw a wave and paddled in to catch it. I dropped in but I fell. I went under and swam to the top. I turned and saw another one about to crash on top of me. I took another breath and went back under only to be thrashed around again. I managed to swim up to the top and get out of the water. When I got to the beach I saw jack run out. He ran up to me and dropped onto the ground in front of where I was sitting.

"Kim! Are you ok? Are you hurt? Are you alright?" he asked. I coughed and felt like I was going to be sick. I rolled to my side and vomited up a whole lot of salt water. I then turned to jack to see him looking really scared. I couldn't stop shaking, that has never happened to me before. He opened his arms and I hopped into them. After sitting there for a while we walked back home. I walked into my room and I felt as if I was going to pass out. I clung onto jack for dear life and he held me steady.

"Jack, I feel kind of dizzy" I said. He kissed me on the forehead and soothed me.

"You will be ok" he said. Suddenly my phone went off. Thankfully jack picked it up and answered. "Hello?" he asked. His faced relaxed. "Hey Grace" he said. I smiled at how he got along with her well. "Yeah she is she just isn't-" he started but was cut off. He then looked at me with worry on his face. "I don't think that is a good idea Grace" he said, and I gave him a confused look. "She had a bad fall today so-" he started again but was cut off. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before looking back up at me. "Ok, if you say so grace" he said then hanged up the phone. I looked at him confused. "There is a new spot in the Roxy team so they are holding a contest for it and they want you to make an appearance because you are the newest member and they want you to 'show them how it is done'. I tried to reason with grace but she thinks you will be ok" he said whilst pacing. I got up ignoring the pain in my head and walked in front of him and kissed him. He kissed back straight away. I let go and looked at him.

"When is it?" I asked.

"Tomorrow" he said breathlessly. I nodded and walked to the shower. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To have a shower, don't worry I won't die whilst I'm in there" I said, I then walked to my drawers and got my clothes and walked into the bathroom. I jumped in the shower and washed my hair. I then jumped out and got dressed into some denim shorts with one of jack's black v neck's and I walked out. Jack then ran in and was out in less than 5 minutes. I looked at his curiously.

"What? I wanted to make sure you were ok" he said and I chuckled. I got up and headed over to my shoes when I got the bad pain in my head again. But as fast as it came, it was gone. I reached down and got my black converses and my bag before turning around and looking to see jack getting his bag. He smiled at me and we walked down stairs. I saw my uncle eating toast. There were three pieces of toast on his plate so I took one and jack did the same. We then ran out before he could get us. I walked to his car and waited until he unlocked it. I then jumped in and we sped off to school.

"Jack?" I asked on the way there. He looked at me confused.

"Yeah?" he said. I closed my eyes and sighed before looking at him again.

"Do you think I should surf tomorrow at the competition?" I asked. He sighed.

"I honestly don't know Kim, I don't know" he said as we pulled into school. I smiled and jumped out.

_~TIME SKIP~_

I walked out of school with Jack and I noticed all of the girls were drooling over him and I rolled my eyes. I then leant up and kissed him on the cheek. He looked down at me with a smirk. He leant down and whispered in my ear.

"Jealous are we Kim?" He asked and I rolled my eyes. _I am not jealous. _Ok who am I kidding? I then heard a whistle and turned to see the jocks were looking at me and I felt jack put a protective arm around my waist and I smirked. I looked up at him.

"Jealous are we _Jack_?" I teased. He laughed and we hopped into the car and drove home. Once we arrived I went to get out before the pain emerged in my head. I winced but again, it was gone. Jack was now at my door looking at me confused. I smiled and got up and we walked inside. I went straight to my desk and we began our homework. We had Spanish homework to do. We sat in silence for a while but then jack cleared his throat.

"Can we have a break Kim? This is boring" he complained. I chuckled at his childish like behaviour and turned to him.

"In a second Jackson, I'm almost done" I said turning back to my work. I heard him groan but then it went silent. I sighed thankfully and got into it again only to be turned around on my swivel chair by jack. As soon as I turned around he pressed his lips against mine. I smiled into the kiss. He pulled me off my chair and onto the floor. I was now on top of him and we were in a heated make out session. He then sat up without breaking the kiss and started trailing kissed down my neck. I unconsciously crooked my neck to the side so he could get better access. He trailed light kisses up before finding my sweet spot. He then nipped it making me slip out a moan. I felt him chuckle and I then bought his lips back to mine. After continuing this for a while I pulled away. He looked at me and pouted. I chuckled and got up and went back to my homework. He groaned but did the same. Once we finished we went down stairs and joined my uncle for dinner. He made his special mac and cheese. I got my serving and sat at the table and begun eating. Jack and I were on one side of the table and my uncle was on the other. Around half way through dinner my uncle looked up at me.

"Kim? What is that on your neck?" he asked. I got up and ran to the bathroom to see a hickey on my neck. _Jack!_ I walked out and saw them sitting there trying to muffle their laughter. I walked back and sat down and within a few second they erupted into laughter. I glared at my uncle and then looked at jack and hit him over the head.

"Ow Kimmy, what was that for?" he ask whilst rubbing his head. I heard my uncle laugh.

"That was for giving me the hickey" I said simply. My uncle then erupted into more laughter. "Your next old man" I threatened and he stopped. After we finished we walked into the kitchen to clean up. We put the plates in the sink and we went to walk upstairs when I slipped over and landed on jack. I opened my eyes to see I was laying on top of jack and he was smirking. Then to make the matter worse my uncle walked in.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked with a smirk. Jack looked at me and his smirk grew bigger.

"No, Kim's just fulfilling her fantasies" he said. I rolled my eyes and got off him. He then got up and went to leave but I picked up an apple and threw it at the back of his head. It hit his head and then hit the floor. Jack turned around and looked at me whilst holding his head.

"What was that for?" he asked. I smirked at him.

"Oh you know, just fulfilling my fantasies" I said and my uncle started laughing. I then walked past jack and kissed him on the cheek. I walked upstairs and got into my pyjamas. I walked out of the bathroom and saw jack laying on my bed shirtless with some sweat pants on. I raised my eyebrow and he chuckled.

"I talked to my mum and your uncle and I am staying the night and we are getting tomorrow off school because of the competition" he said smiling. I smiled and jumped into bed. He was about to turn of the lamp on my bed side table when I stopped him. He looked at me confused. I reached for the picture of me and jack and clicked the switch at the back. The photo frame lit up a dim light blue. I smiled and put it back, I then turned off the light and I looked at jack. He looked at me amazed. I then rolled over and closed my eyes. I couldn't stand lying by myself anymore so I turned back over and snuggled into jack. I used his arm as a pillow and he then put his other arm around my waist.

"I knew you couldn't resist Kim" he said.

"Shut up Jack, pillows don't talk" I said. I heard him chuckle and he kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Kimmy, I love you" he said. I smiled.

"Night Jack, I love you to" I replied and I let sleep take over.

_I really do._

**And there it is. I hope y'all liked it so stay tuned because the next chapter is where things get serious! AH TENSION! Anyway rock on and keep surfing! -Lauren**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is everyone. Chapter 6, things now get interesting! Yay**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

_~Jack's P.O.V~ (Finally! I know right!)_

I woke up to a squirming Kim. I looked down at her and her face was twisted up in a look of pure fear. I sat there and watched as she calmed herself down. I sighed and got up and went to the bathroom. When I came out I saw that Kim was no longer in her bed. She was sprawled out on the floor. I chuckled at her. She is so strange, I don't get how she didn't wake up from that, _yet again, nothing less than an air horn could wake her up._ I chuckled and I walked closer and she started thrashing around again, but this time more violently.

"Jack! Jack!" he cried. I ran to her and grabbed her.

"Shh Kim its ok" I said but she kept thrashing around.

"Jack Help me Please! PLEASE" she cried. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her like my life depended on it. I then heard her exhale and then sigh. I looked down at her and saw her looking around. "What's going on?" she asked sleepily.

"You had another nightmare didn't you?" I asked. She nodded. "About surfing?" I asked. She nodded. I then remembered the competition today, _I can't let her do it, she will hurt herself, and she is out of her game._ I looked her in the eyes and sighed. "Kim, I don't think you should do the competition today" I said. She looked at me and her face dropped. She then got up and walked to the balcony. From there you can see the beach. I followed her out and saw that it was the perfect day.

"Why not jack? The swell is great and the sun is shining" she said confused.

"You're out of your game Kim!" I said and she scoffed. "You have had no sleep because of these nightmares and yesterday's incident adds to my case" I said. As I followed the annoyed blond inside.

"Jack" she said and turned to me. "I have to do this" she said looking me in the eye.

"No you-" I started but she interrupted me.

"Yes jack I do" she said. I sighed and looked away from her. I then looked back up at her.

"Fine, but you're not leaving my sight" I said. She smiled and gave me a hug. I looked at the clock and it was 7:30. We walked downstairs and made ourselves some bacon and eggs. Kim was serving up the food when there was a knock at the door. I walked around and opened it to reveal Grace and Jerry. "Hey guys come on in" I said and they entered. Grace ran up to Kim who was now about to take a bite of her toast when grace hit it from her hands.

"HEY!" she cried and grace then put the bag on the table. Me and jerry walked over and sat down and I started to eat the breakfast that kin had kindly made for me. Grace smiled and went straight to business.

"Ok so I got your new Roxy t-shirt to wear when you're surfing" she said pilling out a white and light blue shirt with the word Roxy across it in pink letters. She picked it up and smiled. Grace then continued. "You also need to speak and the contest, so I wrote a speech for you" she said and pulled out a three page speech. I saw Kim roll her eyes and look at me with a smile. I made a silly face and she giggled. "Kim! Focus!" Grace said and then went back to her bag. "You also will be signing autographs so I printed a couple of copies of the photo that was on the front of the Roxy magazine when they were pronouncing you as their newest team member" she said. I saw Kim raise an eyebrow.

"How many is a couple Grace?" she asked and grace looked at her hands.

"I don't know, maybe a couple hundred" she said. We looked at her wide eyed. She then lifted out a stack of photos from her bag. I laughed and they others did the same. Everything had to be perfect for Grace.

"Ok what time do we have to get there?" Asked Jerry.

"9am" replied Grace. I looked at my watch. It was 8:40!

"Guys we got to get ready!" I said and Kim and I ran upstairs. She ran to the balcony and got her togs before running to the bathroom. Once she was out I ran in and changed into some board shorts. I came out to see Kim running around the room frantically.

"Jack have you seen my-" she asked but I cut her off by clearing my throat. She turned to me and saw that I had her lucky necklace in my hand. She sighed in relief and ran up to me. She put it on and kissed me on the cheek. We then ran downstairs and she grabbed her board and I grabbed mine knowing that we would go for a surf after. We then jumped in Graces Jeep and headed off the main beach. Once we arrived we then saw that it was packed with people and reporters. I smiled as we got out of the car. We walked over to the main stage and saw Sarah the one in charge of the team. She smiled and ran over to us.

"Hey Kim, good to see you" she said. Kim nodded and had a huge smile on her face. "Ok so first you are going to sign some autographs then say something, then go and show them how good you are" she said with a smile. Kim walked over and sat at a desk and all of these people lined up immediately. I stood from a few metres away before I felt something tug on my shorts. I looked down to see a little boy with brown hair and brown eyes. I knelt down so I could be his height. He looked at me and smiled.

"You're Jack Brewer!" he squealed. I chuckled and smiled at the little boy.

"Yeah" I said with a smile. His face brightened and he took out a piece of paper from his backpack and a pen.

"Could you sign this for me?" he asked. I nodded and took out the pen.

"What's your name little fella" I asked him.

"Koda" he said smiling. I then signed it and gave it back to the boy. "Thank you" he said and he ran away. I then heard someone tap in the microphone. I turned around to see Kim standing there.

"Hey everyone, I'm Kim Crawford. I was told that I had to say something today and my manager wrote a speech for me but it was three paged long and really boring" she said and everyone chuckled. She then turned to grace. "No offence" Grace just shrugged and Kim smiled. "Ok so to make it onto this team you have to have something that stands out from all of the rest" she said. She turned to her fellow team mates and took the microphone to each one of them.

"Spunk" said the first one. Kim then walked to the next.

"Dedication" said the second. Kim then kept on going.

"Love for the sport"

"Teamwork"

"Optimistic"

"Class" The last one said. Kim then turned back to the crowed.

"Bravery" she said for herself. I smiled. "So if you think you have something that stands out like ours then you're definitely in the right place. Surf safely and have fun" she said. Sarah then walked up to the mic and spoke.

"Ok before we start, Kim is going to show you all what it takes!" she said and the crowd erupted in cheers. I ran up to Kim who was walking down the beach.

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

"Kim" I heard a familiar voice call. I turned around to see jack.

"Yeah?" I asked he then leaned in and kissed me. I smiled and kissed back.

"Be safe ok?" he said and I nodded. He hugged me and I hugged him back. "I love you Kim" he said.

"I love you to jack" I said before running into the water. I paddled out and sat out there. I remembered my nightmare but I then pushed it to the back of my mind as I saw the perfect wave approaching. I paddled in and dropped into it. Everything was fine, but then it started to cave in. _Since when are there pipes in Seaford._ I thought to myself as it crashed. I then went under the water. I swam to the top only to have another wave crash on me. I was thrashed around for longer this time. _Let it end!_ I screamed to my mind before swimming to the surface. I took a deep breath when another pipe crashed down on me. Suddenly I hit my head on the edge of the reef and everything went blurry. _This is it… I'm going to die_. I said to myself and then everything went black.

_~Jack's P.O.V~_

I saw Kim drop in and I let out a sigh. But then the waved started to cave in. a look of worry spread across my face. _Get out of there Kim, come on._ I said to myself only to see the wave crash. For a moment I saw nothing. Then a head popped up only to be pushed back down under again.

"KIM!" I yelled as I ran to the beach. A bunch of security guys came and held me back.

"Sir you can't go in there" one of them said.

"Let… Me… GO!" I yelled and punched him in the face and ran to the water's edge only to be grabbed by Jerry and Grace. I then saw the Jet Ski go in and over to where I last saw Kim.

"Jack, stop!" cried Jerry. I stopped thrashing around and stood there with fear coursing through my body when I saw the Jet Ski circling around something. I saw a Pipe come in and Kim come back up. It crashed right on top of her.

"KIM!" I screamed and began lashing out again. I immediately stopped when I didn't see her come back up. I waited, and waited, and waited but she didn't emerge. The Jet Ski went over and I watched in pure horror as he pulled a limp Kim onto the Jet Ski and came back to the beach. "Kim" I said just above a whisper. He brought her back in and laid her down on the beach. I ran over to her. "KIM!" I said as I fell to the ground net to her and grabbed her hand. The medic came and begun doing C.P.R. After a minute he held a head to her chest.

"She's breathing, did someone call the ambulance?" he asked only to be answered with wailing sirens. Three men came out of the ambulance with a stretcher and came over to us. They put Kim onto the stretcher and ran to the ambulance with me right behind them. They put her on the gurney and I went to hop in only to be stopped by a medic.

"Sorry son, only family" he said.

"I am her boyfriend, you have to let me in please" I begged. I saw him sigh then nod. I jumped in the back of the ambulance and we drove off. I turned and looked at Kim. She looked so limp and pale. I grabbed her hand as the medics examined her. They were searching frantically when suddenly one of them lifted her head.

"I found it" he said and lifted his hand to show it covered in blood. I gasped and he then put a bandage on it and applied the pressure. I looked at Kim and closed my eyes.

_Please Kim, please be ok._

**And that's it people. Remember to review and what not! I hope you liked it :) I might update it again today but I'm not sure yet. So rock on and Keep Surfing. -Lauren**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok here it is people! Chapter 7! YEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

_~Jack's P.O.V~_

We finally arrived at the hospital and Kim was rushed in on the gurney. I ran as fast as I could but then she was rushed into an emergency room. I tried to follow only to be held back by a nurse.

"I'm really sorry but you can't go in there" she said. I sighed and then walked to the chairs behind me and sat down. I put my head in my hands and let my emotions take over. I felt tears rush down my cheeks and I didn't try to stop them. _She could be dead._ I said to myself. It is all my fault. I shouldn't have let her go into the surf, I should have held her back. I am such an idiot! I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Kim's Uncle, Grace and Jerry. Grace was bawling her eyes out and Jerry was comforting her with tear rimmed eyes. I put my head down feeling guilty that this was all my fault. Rikki then came and sat next to me.

"Jack, it isn't your fault" he said as if he read my mind. I looked up at him.

"Yes, it is. I should have stopped her" I said and looked down to the ground.

"Jack, you know very well that if you told her not to she would do it anyway. Once she sets her mind on something she does it no matter the cost. It's just the type of person she is" he said. I nodded my head and suddenly the doctor emerged from Kim's room. I immediately got up and ran to him.

"Is she ok? Is she badly hurt? Is she going to need surgery?" I said to the doctor and he sighed.

"Don't worry, she is ok" he said and I let out a sigh of relief. "She split open the back of her head and we had to stitch that up, surprisingly we didn't have to shave any of her hair to get to it. She also might have a bit of memory loss but nothing to worry about. She is asleep from the medicine we gave her but she should wake up soon. You can go in there if you want" he said. I nodded and then looked at the door. I walked to the door and just stared at it. I felt an arm on my shoulder and I turned around to see the guys including Milton, Eddie and Rudy. I sighed moved out of the way.

"You guys go in. I'll go last" I said and sat down on the couch thinking about the beautiful girl inside.

_~Graces P.O.V~_

I walked in the room to see a sleeping Kim. She was pale and had heaps of things in her like that fluid stuff and her. I felt jerry squeeze my hand and I made my way over to her. I stopped in front of her and grabbed her hand.

"You're gonna be ok Kim, you're going to be ok" I said and looked down at her. I smiled and then noticed the guys all gathering around the bed. I sighed and bent down and gave her a hug. "You'll be alright hun" I said and looked up at jerry. _I hope she's going to be ok._ I then sat down next to her and remembered all of the things we did together as kids.

_~Flashback~_

_A 15 year old grace was walking down the beach with her pink and white board. She heard someone call her name and she turned around only to see a 15 year old Kim running towards her with a blue and white board tucked under her arm. She smiled._

"_Hey Kim" Grace said happily. Kim smiled at her friend._

"_Hey Grace" she said. They then continued to walk down to the beach to go surfing when Kim spoke again. "Hey Grace, me and my uncle are having our annual bonfire at the cove tonight, do you want to come?" she said happily. Grace nodded in excitement. Their bonfires were always so much fun. Last year that had sat around the fire singing campfire sings and dancing around the fire. The girls then ran into the water and surfed. Grace always knew Kim was better at surfing then her but she didn't mind. She learnt pretty much everything she knows from her. She was the best friend a girl could ask for. They then ran out of the surf and walked to the surf shack. Once they were inside they saw Rikki getting all the stuff he needed for the campfire. "Hey Rikki, Grace is going to come with us tonight, is that ok?" asked Kim. Rikki looked at the girls and ruffled their hair._

"_The more the marrier" he said with a smile. The girls then ran to graces house so she could pack a bag and then back to the hotel to get Kim's bag. They then walked down to the beach and saw Rikki standing there with his bag and his surfboard. The girls ran over to him and they walked down to the cove. Once they arrived there they set up the three hammocks around the fire, that's where they would sleep. They then bought the work bench out of the shack and put it near the fire to they could put all of their things and the food there. Rikki then put all of the wood in the fire put and lit it up. It was MASSIVE. Grace and Kim looked at each other and then ran to get the food. They made smores. After that Rikki got his portable speakers and plugged in his phone. The song 'Stand tall' by Dirty Heads and the girls got up and danced around the fire whilst singing the song at the top of their lungs._

"_SAY WHATCHU SAY OR JUST SAIL AWAY" sang Kim. Rikki was now on the floor with laughter. Grace then decided to join in._

"_SHE CAN'T STAND ME, BUT I MISS HER FACE" Grace sang. They then kept on going and when it came to the chorus they screamed it out._

"_SO STAND TALL, IT GETS A LITTLE BETTER. I SEE THE WALL THAT WE CAN BREAK DOWN TOGETHER. STAND STRONG, IT GET'S A LITTLE BETTER NOW. WE CAN BREAK IT DOWN, YES, WE CAN BREAK IT" They sang and then fell to the ground laughing._

_~End of Flashback~ _

_Still Graces P.O.V._

I smiled at the memory and then looked down at my friend. I then grabbed her hand and squeezed it. But what surprised me is that she squeezed back. I gasped and looked up at her to see her slowly opening her eyes.

"Grace?" she asked. I immediately hugged her. She hugged back.

"Oh thank god you're ok" I said. I then turned to Milton. "Go and get Jack" I said but was then cut off with Kim.

"Who's Jack?"

**Cliff hanger! I hope you all liked it, don't worry she will remember her memory! :) I have it all figured out! Well remember to review! Rock on and keep surfing. -Lauren**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 people! Ok here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

Grace looked at me in horror.

"What did you just say?" she said nervously. I gulped and repeated myself.

"I asked who Jack was" I said. She looked at me with an open mouth. "The name seems really familiar but I'm sorry, but can someone please tell me who jack is" I cried.

"Y-y-you don't remember me?"

_~Jack's P.O.V~_

I heard people talking inside Kim's room. I then walked to the door and I heard the angles beautiful voice. I slowly opened the door so no one would notice me so I could surprise the blond. I was about to come out when I heard something that would change my life forever.

"I asked who Jack was" I said. She looked at me with an open mouth. "The name seems really familiar but I'm sorry, but can someone please tell me who jack is" She said. I then walked out with disbelief written all over my face.

"Y-y-you don't remember me?" I asked. She then looked up at me with an even more confused look. She shook her head. I then felt everything drop. She doesn't remember me. Kim doesn't remember me. _My Kim_ doesn't remember me. MY OWN GIRLFRIEND DOESN'T REMEMBER ME! I then looked up with tears in my eyes. I walked over to her and sat next to her. "What do you remember?" I asked. She sighed.

"I remember when a group of boy's came to my hotel, and it was you guys" she said pointing to Milton, Jerry, Eddie and Rudy. She then looked at me and squinted.

"And you were one of them too" she said. I smiled at her hoping she would remember me but her smile turned into a frown. "You were the cocky and self-centred douche-bag who was always so rude and you kept on hitting on me!" she screeched. I then stood up and looked at her. She glared at me. I couldn't believe it… she… she couldn't remember anything. What am I doing here anyway?" I looked at grace and sighed. Grace nodded and then explained everything from then til now. After a thorough explanation Kim looked at me. "I am dating you?" she said with a confused look. I nodded. She then sighed, I looked at her in the eye. She was missing that normal sparkle she had. I then realised something. _She doesn't like me anymore._

"You no longer have feelings for me, don't you" I said to Kim. She looked down at her blankets. I then turned towards the door and walked out. Once I walked out I headed down the hall. _She doesn't love me anymore._ I said. I need to clear out my head… I got to go surfing. I said to myself. I was almost at the entrance when suddenly someone called my name. I turned around to see Jerry and Grace running to me.

"So that's it, you're just going to leave?" Asked Grace. I sighed.

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm going to clear my head" I said and turned around to leave only to be interfered by Jerry.

"Jack, you fought for her, you comforted her when she needed it, you helped her through a rough stage in life, you even gave up your rep for her, and you can't just go and throw that away" he said. I turned around to see him standing there alone. Grace had probably gone back to see Kim.

"And why should I stick around a girl that doesn't love me back?" I questioned. Jerry then took a step towards me.

"Because deep inside, there is the old Kim that remembers everything and loves you to pieces. There is the old Kim that is awaiting her knight in shining armour to come and set her free" he said. I looked at him surprised.

"Jerry that has got to be the most amazing thing you have ever said" I said to him with my mouth hanging open. I saw him smile and chuckle.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm the greatest, whatever, but still, we need the old Kim back jack. And you're the only one that can do it. She needs you!" he said. I looked at him and then came to my senses. _What the hell am I doing, the girl I love is upstairs and is hurting._ I looked at Jerry and smiled.

"Let's go and get our Kim back" I said and we bolted upstairs.

Once we arrived in the room I looked up to see Kim sleeping. The others and I headed out of the room. We closed the door and I turned to them.

"Ok, so here's the plan"

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

_I was in my room in Hawaii. I looked down and saw that I was wearing my hospital gown. What was I doing wearing this? I asked myself only to be cut off with the sound of a cry. I turned around and saw a blond girl crying. I wanted to walk over there but I couldn't move. I tried to talk but she couldn't hear me. I then looked next to her and a boy with brown hair was comforting her. Aw that's cute, I thought to myself but then everything turned black. Soon enough the light was back but I was now on the beach and I looked out to see them surfing and having a good time. Then everything went dark again. Once the light came back I looked around and saw the girl and boy kissing under the palm trees, I smiled and looked to my left. A competition? I tried looking at the sign but I couldn't read it because it all went black again. I was really starting to get sick and tired of this. When the light came back I saw the blond using the brunet as a pillow. They were lying on the beach just enjoying everything. I smiled and closed my eyes, but when I inhaled it had changed again. I looked and saw the boy running over to the girl as she was pulled from the surf. He punched a security guy in the face just to be with her… AW! Then he ran up and grabbed her hand. A guy was doing C.P.R and then he said something but I could make out what it was. The girl was then lifted into an ambulance and the guy followed. The car drove off. And everything went black._

"_Ok I swear, if you do it again I'm gonna-" I said to the darkness only to be interrupted by what I saw. It was the boy, he was sitting on his bed looking at a photo. He looked at it then I saw a silent tear roll down his face. _

"_Oh…" he started but I didn't catch the rest because everything turned to dust._

I sat up quickly and looked around. I was in the hospital. WAIT WHY AM I IN THE HOSPITAL? I screamed to myself but then calmed down when I remembered yesterday's events. I laid back down and looked at the ceiling. I started to think about the dream in which I just had. _It has to mean something._

**There it is. I hoped you all liked this chapter, but yeah, remember to review and what not. :) Rock on and keep surfing! -Lauren**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK, I'm really sorry about the wait I had a bit of writers block but I got it! ok so Chapter 9 here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

I had just been let out of the hospital and we headed for the front door. As we walked out of the hospital we were swarmed by news reporters and paparazzi. Grace grabbed my hand and we sprinted to a car. Once we got in the back the person started driving.

"Thanks Jack" Grace said whilst buckling up her seat belt. I just stared out the window at all of the reporters.

"You weren't joking when you said I was a famous surfer" I said. I heard her chuckle and I turned to the brunet.

"Have I ever lied to you?" she asked. Come to think of it…she hasn't. I shook my head and she smiled. "Exactly" she said and we kept on driving. We drove past a lot of trees but then a mall came into sight… wait, it looks familiar too. Suddenly I got a pain in the back of my head.

_~Flash Back~ _

_Grace and I were in the mall and we saw a fast food place called Falafel Phil's. We walked in and sat in a booth. Not long after a man came over to us._

"_Hi, what can I get that will make your mouth dance today?" he asked with a weird accent. I looked at the menu. _

"_Uh can I please get a babaganoush, extra spicy with a coke" I said happily. He nodded then turned to Grace._

"_Um can I please get a falafel ball platter please" she asked. The man nodded and walked off._

"_Well that was weird" I said. Grace nodded._

"_I can't wait to see the guys, we will have to find them whilst we are here" she said. I nodded. We then got our food and we started to eat._

_~Flashback End~_

I held my head and as quickly as it came, it vanished after the flashback. I opened my eyes to see that we had stopped and grace and Jack were looking at me with a worried look. Grace then grabbed my hand and opened the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kim" she said and excited the car. I sat there quietly and jack was looking at me.

"Do you want to come and sit in the front?" he asked nervously. I nodded and got out and walked around to the front and jumped in. He then started driving and I was confused.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I heard him chuckle.

"We are going back to your house, because your uncle and I are going to try and job your memory" he said with a hopeful smile.

"Good luck with that" I mumbled. Finally we arrived out the front of a beautiful house. "I-I-I l-live here?" I asked and looked at jack. He nodded and I hopped out of the car. We made our way to the front door and walked in. I looked around, it all looked so familiar. Suddenly the pain in my head rose.

_~Flashback~_

_I walked into the lounge room of the house with my uncle and Jack by my side, we had just finished looking at it and I loved it!_

"_I like this one!" I said happily whilst dancing around._

"_You have said that about all of them" said my uncle with a sigh. I glared at him._

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever, but I'm serious, I mean it is across the road from the beach, is a couple minutes away from the mall where your store is and where the dojo is, and is a few houses down from jack's! This is the one!" I cried. I looked to my uncle and smiled. He sighed and went and talked to the guy. I watched as he spoke to him then he lead my uncle off somewhere and I smiled at jack._

_~Flashback Over~_

I looked up to see my uncle looking at me confused.

"Did you just remember something?" he asked. I nodded and I saw Jack's face light up.

"Well what was it?" he asked excitedly.

"Well there were two, one in the car and one here" I started and they nodded for me to go on. "The first one was about me and grace going in to falafel Phil's one night and mentioning something about meeting the guys? And then the second one was about when we were looking at this house" I said. I turned to Jack and saw that his smile faltered. We then walked up to my room and I was really tired.

"I'll let you sleep" he said and then walked back down stairs. I then walked over and lied down on my bed. I pulled the sheets over me and I closed my eyes and inhaled. The bed smelt like vanilla, mint and cologne. It was a familiar scent and I liked it. I closed my eyes trying to figure out who it belonged to because it wasn't mine.

_~Time Skip~_

I heard talking down stairs. I got up out of my bed and quietly walked down the stairs so I could ear what they were saying.

"Don't worry Jack, she'll come around" said my uncle. _Oh so they are talking about me…that's nice._ I was cut from my thoughts by jack's voice.

"Yeah, but what if she doesn't?" He asked.

"She will, she has to" said my uncle.

"But what happens if she never remembers, what happens if she never remembers me, or what happened that summer, or what happened 2 days ago!" he cried. "What if she never remembers what we had" he said quietly but I just managed to hear him. I instantly felt guilty. He likes me but I don't like him back because I can't remember who he is. All I remember is a cocky dick head of a dude who refused to surf. I then sighed and walked back to my room. I sat on my bed and closed my eyes and tried to remember something. Anything. But sadly nothing worked.

_This is going to be harder than I thought._

**Well there we go. I'm sorry it wasn't a good chapter I'm just trying to lead into the big ending. Anyway well remember to review and what not. Rock on and keep surfing! -Lauren**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait…I had issues with my account, so sadly in order to continue this story I had to delete my previous story of surfs up **** but at least I have these ones! Ok People! here we go! Chapter 10! Yew! Let the chapter begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

I opened up my eyes and looked around the room. I sat up and looked out to my balcony. I got up and walked to it. I opened up the door and I immediately felt the sun and cool breeze on my face. I closed my eyes and inhaled then exhaled. I sighed and opened my eyes. I spent the whole of last night trying to remember who I was but nothing happened. Well there was this one image of- AW! My thoughts were cut off by a pair walking down the beach. I smiled at them and smiled. Suddenly I got a sharp pain in my head and I knew another flash back would come too.

_~Flashback~_

_I was standing on my balcony and was looking down at the beach when I heard a squeal. I looked to my left to see a man with brown hair walking down towards the beach, there was also a woman with blond hair standing at the water's edge. He snuck up behind her and she squealed. He then picked her up and spun her around she was giggling. I realised then that the woman was pregnant. He put her down and kissed her, I awed at their cuteness. I then saw them walk down the beach only for the man to be tackled by kids. I giggled and I looked at jack and smiled. I then looked back at the couple but they were gone. I rubbed my eyes but there were no tracks of them being there. Did I just imagine all of that? I dropped to the ground and put my head in my hands. I felt someone come and sit behind me. I smiled and leaned backwards into them as they wrapped their hands around my waist. I smiled and closed my eyes. I then opened them and looked up to see…"_

_~Flashback Over~_

GOD DAMIT! I sighed and face palmed myself then looked up at the couple only to find them gone. _Ok this is really freaking me out!_ I was staring out to where they had disappeared when someone burst through my door.

"KIM! COME ON! IT IS TIME TO GO!" cried a familiar voice. I turned around to see Grace dressed with a backpack and Jack and Jerry standing next to her. I looked at her confused and then looked at my clock. It was 7:30am, on a Monday morning… where did I have to go. I looked at them confused before it suddenly fell on me. _School._ I sighed.

"I have school don't i?" I asked. They nodded and I ran and grabbed my stuff and jumped into the bathroom. I jumped into the shower and then got changed into my new clothes. I decided to wear a purple, black and white flannelette long sleeve shirt that was un-buttoned with a purple v neck underneath and pair of black denim shorts and a pair of matching black high top converses. I smiled and quickly curled my hair to perfection. I nodded with approval before walking out to see them still standing there. Jack looked at me and his face fell. He was looking at my shirt with a…flustered look on his face? I suddenly became insecure. "I-I-Is there something o-on my s-s-shirt?" I asked frantically whilst searching for something on it. I heard then chuckle.

"No, don't worry, jack is just drooling over how hot you look" Grace said with a smirk and we then headed downstairs. I grabbed my stuff and we headed into Graces car and headed to school. Soon we arrived at the front and walked in. she lead me to my locker and showed me my schedule, it all felt too familiar. I got my books and then we walked to my first class what was Home room apparently so we headed into our home room. Once we walked in the door everyone looked at me and started whispering. I sighed and looked up the back to see jack and Jerry. I smiled and walked up to them. We sat down and I put my head in my hands.

"You ok Kim?" asked jack. I looked up at him and glared at him.

"Am I ok? What do you think? I can't remember who the hell I am and everyone is saying I'm crazy! HOW DO YOU THINK I AM?" I whisper/yelled at the brunet. He raised his hands in defence. I sighed. "I'm sorry Jack, I just…it's so annoying. I feel as if…as if I…" I tried to say and the three looked at me weirdly as they expected me to finish. I opened my mouth to say something but I just couldn't. I didn't know how. "I feel as if I…don't belong here" I said. I felt like I wasn't myself, like I was just someone else in my old body. I looked up at them to see them giving me apologetic looks. Suddenly the bell rang and everyone started leaving and headed to their next class. Mine was English and I had Jack in that class. So we started walking to English when I asked him something.

"Jack?" I asked. He looked at me with a smile.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Why were you starring at my shirt this morning?" I asked. I heard him sigh.

"Because you're wearing my shirts" he said. I blushed and looked down. We then arrived at the classroom. He opened the door for me and I smiled. "M'lady" he said and bowed.

"What a gentlemen" I said with a smirk.

"Thanks I try" he said. He smirked at me then I got another pain in my head.

_~Flashback~_

_I was out the front of my house and jack stood next to me. Jack then ran to his car and skidded over the bonnet and jumped in and opened the door for me._

"_M'lady" he said and I giggled._

"_Why thank you kind sir" I said as I hopped into the car with a smile._

_~Flashback Over~_

I looked up at jack and he looked at me worriedly.

"Y-y-you've d-done that f-f-for m-me b-before" I stuttered. A smile crossed his face and he nodded.

"Yeah" he said breathlessly. He looked at me with a smile and then I walked in. Again, as soon as I walked in everyone turned to me and started whispering. I sighed and I heard jack groan. "YES KIM IS BACK AND SHE CAN'T REMEMBER MUCH NOW SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" jack yelled. I turned to him and thanked him. We then walked to the back of the class room and sat down. After a minute or so a girl came in and let me tell you, she looked like a clown! She was wearing wayyyyyy to much makeup and her clothes barley covered her. She saw me and glared at me. She then stomped over to me and pushed my books off my desk.

"Ok what the actual fuck?" I said to her and she looked at me with a smirk.

"I told you to stay away from my boyfriend Blondie" she hissed. I looked at her confused. What is she talking about? _She is a bitch who thinks Jack is her boyfriend but he is yours! _Who are you? _Your inner voice…your conscience stupid! Now deal with her._ Ok that was weird. I then looked back up at her with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" I said with a smirk.

"I told you last week to stay away from Jack, because he is _MY _boyfriend" I smirked.

"Whatever, you can have him" her mouth dropped open.

"What?" said two voices? I looked at her who was smiling and then to jack who had a look of disbelief on his face. I winked at him and I think he got the point.

"REALLY!" she cried. I looked at her smiling.

"NO!" I said perkily. Her face dropped and I smirked. She then came closer.

"Look you bitch, I will get Jack and I will make your life miserable" she hissed.

"I'm pretty sure in order to do that, I would have to care what you think about me?" I said. She huffed and walked off. I smirked victoriously. I saw Jack looking at me and I smiled. Then the teacher came in and we started our lesson.

_~TIME SKIP~_

I walked out of school. Thank god that is over. I hated school so much. The whole day I spent trying to remember who I really was. I got a few flashbacks like the one with jack and the car, then another one a couple of minutes ago in history about me surfing with Jack one time back in Hawaii. I seem to spend a lot of time with Jack.

"He is your boyfriend!" the voice said. Ok now this weird voice is back! "It wasn't a voice" it said again…wait what. I turned around and froze in my spot.

"M-m-m-mom?"

**There we go! Hope you all liked it! Well remember to review and what not! Rock on and keep surfing! –Koda**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok im officially SO SORRY! I had major writers block but I got it now :) so yeah! Enjoy chapter 11!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or anything**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

I looked at her. I couldn't believe it. She was standing right in front of me…was she real?

"No Kim, I'm not real" she said. My eyes widened even more.

"T-t-then h-how are y-y-you here?" I asked.

"I'm kind of like your angel if you think about it, I'm here to help you get your memory back" she said with a smile. "That annoying voice in your head is me, I'll always be here when you need it just listen with your heart" she said and then she vanished. OK that was officially the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me. I shook my head and walked through the front door of my house. I went straight up to my room and sat down on my bed. I then turned to see a picture of me and jack kissing on my bed side table. _He is your boyfriend Kim, you have got to remember him, remember, and listen with your heart._ Said a voice in my head. I closed my eyes and tried to think back to anything that reminded me of Jack when suddenly I remembered something.

_~Flashback~_

"_I'm sorry Kim" he said whilst looking down. I smiled but thankfully he didn't see._

"_It's ok" I said. He looked up at me and smiled. He then reached into the bag._

"_I know we aren't really friends but… but I would love to get to know you" he said shyly. I smiled and nodded._

"_I would love that" I said happily. Even after what just happened I can't believe that I'm smiling, and I can't believe that Jack of all people wants to be my friend. Actually I can believe that. Haha._

"_Well then, I ran to the shops to get some stuff to make you feel better about Bro-" he quickly stopped himself. I then felt a silent tear roll down my cheek. All of today's memories came back and then so did all of the memories we ever had together and then I burst out crying. I then felt the weight of the bed become lighter at my feet, then I felt it gain at my side. I looked up to see jack sitting there with a look of sympathy on his face. I couldn't control what I did, but next thing I know, I was in his arms crying my eyes out._

"_It's ok Kim" he said as I cried into his shirt. When I was hugging him, I felt…safe. I felt the warmth from his arms around me and his chest pressed against mine. I felt… happy and I loved every second of it. Then I let go and looked at him and his shirt that was now wet with my tears. He followed my eyesight and looked at his shirt and chuckled. "Don't worry about it" he said as if he read my mind. I smiled. He then turned and put the bag in front of me. I gave him a confused look and he just smirked. "Well anyway I went to the shop and picked up some stuff for you" he said and I smiled. He pulled out a bucket of chocolate-chip ice cream, then a can of whipped cream. Then some sweets and a bottle of cola along with a block of chocolates. I looked at him in awe._

"_Jack you didn't have to" I said with a smile on my face, he smiled back._

"_But I did" he said then he pulled out a movie. I was hoping it wasn't a chick flick. To my surprise it was one of my favourite movies of all time. Blue Crush. I looked at him with a surprised look._

"_How did you know?" I asked. He just smirked as if it was the most stupid question in the world._

"_Well remember you were watching it in the movie room one day and I heard you say it was your favourite movie-" he started but I interrupted him._

"_Y-y-you remember that?" I asked. He nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck. I smiled then jumped on him and hugged him and smiled. I felt him hug back. And I smiled. He then got up and put the movie on. We both sat down and started eating._

_~Flashback Over~_

Jack… He helped me get over a break up with Brody, I remember that now! I know how to get my memory back! I looked around my room frantically in search for my phone. I found it and I dialled in Graces number.

"Hello? Kim?" said Grace with a confused tone in her voice. I was running around and changing into my togs as I heard her answer.

"GRACE!" I cried into the phone. "I know how to get my memory back!" I said as I grabbed my surfboard and ran out the door then crossing the very busy street.

"WHAT!" she screamed with excitement.

"YEAH! NOW GET OVER TO THE BEACH AND TELL JACK TO COME TOO!" I said excitedly.

"WHAT DON'T DO ANYTHING UNTIL-" she started but I hanged up. I was finally going to get my memory back. I ran to the beach and once my feet were on the sand I stopped. I slowly looked up at the water and the crashing waves. I slowly walked towards the water. _This is it! I'm going to remember!_

_~Jack's P.O.V~_

I was sitting at home with Jerry when Jerry's phone went off.

"Hello?" he asked. I could hear Grace on the other line but I couldn't hear what she is saying. I saw Jerry get excited. He then turned to me and continued talking.

"Ok, we'll be there now" he said and hung up. He then jumped up. "Jack we have got to go!" he yelled as he ran out the door. I ran behind him but stopped him.

"Why Jerry?" I asked worriedly.

"Its Kim, she thinks she knows how to regain her memory" he said and I smiled and he looked really excited. "And she is going in the water!" he said. _Oh good lord!_ With that I ran out of the room and down to the beach. _OH MY GOSH!_

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

I was now at the edge of the water. I looked out at it with a weird feeling in my stomach. _Go Kim! You can do it! _Cried the voice in my head. I decided to go for it and I jumped in. As soon as I hit the water I knew this is what I had to do. I paddled out and sat out there. There was a wave coming and I caught it in. But as soon as I stood up I knew something wasn't right. I lost my balance and fell off. I tried to swim to the surface only to be pushed down again by a wave. I started panicking, and suddenly a wave crashed on me. I swallowed in a whole lot of water and my vision was going black. But I then remembered something.

_~Flashback~_

_I said something to Jack before running into the water. I paddled out and sat out there. I remembered my nightmare but I then pushed it to the back of my mind as I saw the perfect wave approaching. I paddled in and dropped into it. Everything was fine, but then it started to cave in. Since when are there pipes in Seaford. I thought to myself as it crashed. I then went under the water. I swam to the top only to have another wave crash on me. I was thrashed around for longer this time. Let it end! I screamed to my mind before swimming to the surface. I took a deep breath when another pipe crashed down on me. Suddenly I hit my head on the edge of the reef and everything went blurry. This is it… I'm going to die. I said to myself and then everything went black._

_~Flashback Over~_

I was gasping for air and I then felt an arm go around my stomach and pull me out of the water. Everything was black but I could hear people barley.

"Kim? Kim? Kim wake up come on" said a voice. I started to open my eyes and I saw two people standing next to me and a familiar brunet leaning over me shirtless and soaked.

"Jack?" I squeaked before vomiting a whole lot of water up. I coughed for a moment and then I finally stopped. I sat up slowly and the three of them sat down next to me.

"KIM WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT?" cried Grace. I looked down at my hands and I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I suddenly felt a shock run up my arm. It made me feel all tingly and nervous, I looked up to see that it was Jack.

"Kim are you alright?" he asked. I looked around to see Grace and Jerry down the beach a bit talking. I turned back to him and saw that he had a worried look on his face.

"T-t-that has h-happened before" I said. He looked at me with sadness on his face.

"Yeah, that was the day of the accident, you-" he started but I finished it for him.

"Hit my head on the reef in a contest, and you were trying to tell me not to do it but I wouldn't listen" I said breathlessly. He nodded and looked down at his hands. I put my hand under his chin and lifted his head up to face me. I looked at him and I was instantly in a trance. I then looked down at his lips then back to his eyes. "Jack?" I said.

"Yeah?" he answered not leaving my gaze.

"Can I- can I do something?" I asked. He nodded and I leaned in and he did to. Our lips met in the middle and I felt electricity run through my whole body and then suddenly I remembered everything.

_~Flashback~_

"_What did I ever do to deserve you Jack?" I asked. I saw the heat rise to his cheeks and he kissed me on the forehead. _

"_If anything I should be asking you that" he said as I stepped away and walked to my draws not more awake._

"_Ha ha, hilarious Jack, now if you excuse me, I am getting changed into my bikini so we can go surfing" I said as I walked to the bathroom. I went in and closed the door. I started lifting up my shirt when I heard a voice._

"_Before you go any further you should know I'm in here" said jack. I jumped like 5 feet in the air and turned around to see him. I picked up my bikini top and started hitting him with it. "Ha ha, Ow, Ow Kimmy stop!" he cried. I then stopped and he was laughing._

"_Jesus Christ jack! You almost gave me a heart attack! Now get out!" I said and he ran out laughing I then closed the door and locked it then finished getting changed._

_~.-.~_

"_Jack, you'll never leave me right?" I asked and looked at him in the eye. He then paddled over to me and smiled._

"_Never"_

_~.-.~_

_We went out the back and used the hose to rinse our boards off. I just finished mine and I gave the hose to Jack and put my board against the fence. I then turned around only to be squirted by the hose._

"_Oh you're so dead Brewer!" I said. I then started chasing him and I jumped on him so I was straddling his waist. I then stole the hose and but put a kink in it so no water came out. I aimed it at his face._

"_Please Kim not the face!"_

_~.-.~_

"_Kim, has anyone ever told you that you are a good kisser?" he asked. I could practically hear the smirk. I scoffed._

"_Ok, time to go home lover boy" I said as I chuckled_

_~.-.~_

"_Kim" I heard a familiar voice call. I turned around to see jack._

"_Yeah?" I asked he then leaned in and kissed me. I smiled and kissed back._

"_Be safe ok?" he said and I nodded. He hugged me and I hugged him back._

_~.-.~_

_Around half way through dinner my uncle looked up at me._

"_Kim? What is that on your neck?" he asked. I got up and ran to the bathroom to see a hickey on my neck. Jack! I walked out and saw them sitting there trying to muffle their laughter. I walked back and sat down and within a few second they erupted into laughter. I glared at my uncle and then looked at jack and hit him over the head._

"_Ow Kimmy, what was that for?" he ask whilst rubbing his head. I heard my uncle laugh._

"_That was for giving me the hickey" I said simply. My uncle then erupted into more laughter. "Your next old man" I threatened_

_~.-.~_

"_I love you Kim" he said and we let go._

"_I love you to Jack"_

_~Flashback Collage over~_

I suddenly remembered everything. From him punching Brody to me moving here and our date a couple weeks ago! When we let go I looked at him and smiled. "Jack?" I said excitedly.

"Yeah?" he said with confusion.

"I remember" I said. He smiled and kissed me and I happily kissed him back. I smiled into the kiss. After we let go Jack stood up and called to Grace and Jerry.

"GUYS! KIM REMEMBERS!" He screamed with excitement. They ran over and tackled me into a hug. I laughed at them and they then stood up. Jack held out a hand to me and I took it. I smiled and took it. As I stood up we all smiled. I then started scaling the rocks trying to get back to my house when went to take a step forward when I fell. I landed on my stomach and a sharp pain went up my leg. I looked at it and all I saw was blood…and a white thing poking through the skin. The pain was excruciating, I screamed out in pain and they ran to my sides. I saw Grace look like she was going throw up. I was jerry look like he was going to faint and I looked to see jack looking really worried. I then looked back at it and had realised what had happened. My leg was snapped in half and the bone was poking through the skin. _Oh shit._

"HELP ME!" I screamed and I saw Grace call an ambulance. _Oh god, this just keeps getting worse and worse._

**Well there it is I hope you all liked it. I really liked doing the collage of flashbacks personally :) well yeah, remember to rock on and keep surfing, -Koda**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok here it is peeps! Chapter 12!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION!**

_~Jack's P.O.V~_

I watched as the ambulance gave Kim the green whistle and loaded her up into the ambulance. I jumped in with her and we said we would meet Grace and Jerry there. Once we were in there Kim grabbed my hand and I looked at her to see her eyes were filled with pain and…_Fear?_ I then looked at the two paramedics.

"Ok we are going to have to put it back into place, this is going to hurt a lot, we will do it on 3" one said. We nodded and I held Kim's hand.

"It's going to be ok Kim" I said as she gripped onto my hand for dear life.

"One" said one of the paramedics. Kim was looking at her leg.

"Kim look at me and only me" I said as I used my other hand and made her look at me. I smiled at her and she tried to but she was in so much pain she just nodded.

"Two!" they said and they cracked it back into place.

"ARGH!" screamed Kim. She then turned to the two. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THREE?" she cried. They shrugged and she held onto my hand. We then arrived at the hospital and she was rushed into the emergency room. I knew I couldn't go in to I waited outside the door. I sat down and Jerry and Grace came running in minutes later.

"Is she ok" Grace asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, they cracked it back into place but I could see it slipping back out. I have a bad feeling about this" I said. They nodded and then soon later a nurse came in.

"People for Kim Crawford?" she asked. We got up and walked over to her.

"Yeah that's us, is she going to be ok?" I asked her. She nodded.

"She had to undergo an operation and she is still in there now because the bone snapped in have so they had to put pins in it to keep it together" she said. The others nodded but I looked at the woman with fear in my eyes.

"Where about was the break?" I asked. Grace and Jerry looked at me weirdly but the nurse answered.

"Just under the knee, why do you ask?" she said. _Oh no._ I looked up at her.

"She is a surfer miss" I said and the nurse's eyes widened.

"Wait is she _The _Kim Crawford? Surfing prodigy from Honolulu?" she asked worriedly.

"The one and the only" I said breathlessly. She looked at me with sad eyes and I knew exactly what was going to happen. I nodded and she walked away. I then walked back to my seat and put my head in my hands. _This can't happen, not to her._

_~Time Skip~_

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

_I was sitting down at the edge of the water, exhausted. I had been trying to find Jack all day. Today was the anniversary of his dad's death and I couldn't find jack anywhere. I looked at the dojo, then at his favourite restaurant, the place he goes to think but he was nowhere to be found. I then heard someone walk towards me and I looked up to see Jack standing a couple of metres away with his hands in his pockets and watery eyes. I got up and walked towards him. I stopped in front of me and he hugged me. I hugged him back and we just stood there. after a while I let go a little so I could see his face. I put my hand under his chin and bought his head up so I could look at him. His eyes were all red and he looked exhausted. I gave him a sympathetic smile before whipping away a lone tear that was slowly making its way down his cheek. I then kissed his cheek._

"_It's going to be ok Jack, you'll get through this" I said as I hugged him. He then hugged me back._

"_Thanks Kim" he said with a small smile. I pecked him on the lips and smiled back at him._

"_No problem, I'm your girlfriend after all and I know how you're feeling right now" I said with a sympathetic smile. He grabbed my hand and we started walking down the beach hand in hand._

I slowly opened my eyes only to be blinded by a bright light. I quickly squeezed them shut again before slowly opening them to see I was in a hospital room. _Ugh, not again_. I said to myself. I then sat up and looked around. I was alone but what caught my eye was my leg. It was wrapped up in bandages. Then a whole lot of pain came rushing in. I groaned as I felt as if my leg was on fire. Then a nurse thankfully came through the door. She smiled at me.

"You're finally awake" she said cheerfully. I nodded but I couldn't get my mind of the pain. She saw this and smiled. "Here, take these" she said giving me two tablets. I looked at her confused. "They are pain killers, by the looks of it, you need them" she said chuckling. I nodded and took them followed by a cup of water. I put the cup down and smiled. I could slowly feel the pain decrease. The woman was writing something down from one of the machines when I spoke.

"So what exactly is wrong with my leg?" I asked her.

"You had broken it, like right in half, so we had to put pins in it to keep it together" she said. I nodded and then there was a knock at the door. The door opened to reveal Jack. I smiled at him and he came over to me and hugged me.

"Hi" I said. He chuckled and kissed me, I kissed back and smiled into the kiss.

"Hey" he said with a smile. "I missed you, you know when you lost your memory I was like dying!" he said dramatically. I giggled.

"Haha, well I hope you're ok now" I said happily.

"Yeah I'm ok, but how are YOU feeling seeing as you're the one in a hospital bed" he said with a smile.

"I'm ok, just a little sore, that's all" I said and he nodded. The door then opened to reveal…Everyone? My uncle came in followed by Rudy, Grace, Jerry, Milton, Julie, Eddie and Kelsey. Jack and I laughed as Jerry and Eddie tried to fir through the door way at the same time.

"How are you feeling scooter?" asked Rikki. I smiled.

"I'm ok, what are you doing here, who is watching the shop?" I asked him. I saw his eyes go wide in realisation. He kissed my forehead.

"I'll come back later" he said as he ran out of the room. I laughed at my uncles stupid actions. I then said hi to everyone before the nurse came in and told people to get out because of a rule of only 3 people at a time. Jack said he wasn't leaving so Grace and Jerry stayed as well. Then a different nurse came in and she looked at jack with a sympathetic look. She then walked out and I looked at jack worriedly.

"What was that about?" I asked him. He sighed and grabbed my hand.

"Kim, when you broke your leg- it was, it was just under your knee" he said. I nodded urging him to go on. He sighed and then looked down and then back up at me.

"And they had to put pins in so your knee wont- it won't-" he tried saying but I was confused about what he was trying to say. Suddenly he looked up at me with fear and sadness in his eyes.

"Kim, they don't think you will be able to surf again" he said. My eyes went wide and I felt like I was going to pass out._ I may never surf again._


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok people! Again I am so sorry about the wait! I Promise I will update a lot more frequently like once a day! I'm so sorry people! Anyway here is chapter 13!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

Jack's words kept repeating over and over again in my head. _I may never surf again. I may never surf again._ I stared at jack for a while before I had the courage to speak.

"W-w-w-what?" I said weakly. They looked back at me and then the door opened to reveal my uncle. He walked over to me and smiled.

"Hey Scooter" he said happily. Obviously he didn't know. I looked up at him with watery eyes and he looked at me confused. Jack looked at him and sighed.

"She won't be able to bend her leg very much anymore" he said. Rikki just looked at him confused. Jack looked at me and then back at Rikki. I decided to tell him instead of letting Jack do it.

"I-… I can't surf anymore" I said to him and he still looked confused.

"Kim, I know you're going to be scared of the water, but it is where you belong-" He said before I cut him off.

"I can't!" I said louder, he just looked confused, again._ I swear he is turning into Jerry!_

"Yes you can Kim! You just have to get back on the-"

"I CAN'T!" I yelled. He looked at me and his eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He finally got it. _It's about time._

"Y-y-you mean…" he said and I nodded. He ran up and hugged me. I hugged back but refused to let the tears fall. Soon enough the others left but jack. I sat there watching T.V with him on the bed next to me. I then turned on the news to see a report…about me…

"_Today professional surfer Kimberley Crawford was admitted into the Seaford Private Hospital after breaking her leg falling onto the rocks at the main beach. We were told by a source that she had gotten her memory back that same day only to unfortunately break her leg. We have been told that she will be in hospital until tomorrow morning and won't be surfing for a while. We give her all our wishes to get better and hopefully we will see her out in the water soon"_ The news reporter said and I scoffed.

"Won't be surfing for a while my ass" I muttered. I heard jack chuckle and I looked at him with a smile. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 11pm. I sighed and re adjusted my pillows to try and make it comfy but it wasn't working. Jack looked at me and smirked.

"Not comfy Kimmy?" he asked. I sighed and glared at him.

"Hush it Jack, I'm really tired" I said and laid down my head only for Jack to push me back up. "JACK!" I said angrily.

"Come here" he said signalling me to cuddle into him.

"Jack, I can't move so you come here" I said and he chuckled and came over to me. He put his arm out and smiled.

"Want to use my arm as a pillow?" he asked. I nodded and placed my head on his arm and snuggled into him. "Is that better Kimmy?" he said teasingly. I hit him with my arm and he let out a squeak. "What was that for?"

"Pillows don't talk Jack" I said. I then closed my eyes and he kissed my head.

"Night Kimmy"

_~TIME SKIP~_

I woke up to the sun coming through the hospital window. I felt my pillow move and I then looked to my left and saw jack sleeping there. I smirked and I shook him to wake him up but nothing happened. I rolled my eyes and I kissed him only to have him kiss back. _So much for being asleep._ I thought as I pulled away. He opened his eyes and pouted.

"Why did you stop?" he asked and I smiled.

"Cause I wanna get out of here!" I said and he got up and took of the sheets. He then walked over to the couch and got a bag and brought it over to me. I smiled, I opened the bag to see my black sweat pants and my sweat shirt and one thong. I smiled and he smiled back. "Thanks Jack" I said and he kissed my cheek.

"Anything for you" he said. The nurse then came in with a pair of crutches for me and took my leg down from the strap. I took 2 pain killers and then I gently swung my leg over the side of the bed, with jacks help. I took the crutches and hobbled into the bathroom and managed to change. Once we were done we walked downstairs and into another room because I was getting my fiberglass cast now. We walked in and I sat on a bench. Soon the doctor walked in.

"Kimberly Crawford?" he asked and I nodded. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Ok so your getting a cast for your leg. Ok so I understand you broke it near your knee cap but we can't cover your kneecap up so it will have to end just under the knee cap which is luckily just above the break so you are going to have to be very careful understand?" he said and I nodded. He then smiled. "So what colour would you like?" I looked at jack and smiled.

"Blue" I said. He nodded and then got all the stuff and started to put it on.

_~Time Skip~_

I hobbled out of the room with my new crutches and cast and we went to the car. On our way out of the building I was stopped by a news reporter. It was that Lady from the report last night.

"KIM! How are you feeling?" She asked shoving the microphone in my face.

"I'm alright, I'm really tired and I just want to head home so yeah" I said and we started hobbling/walking away. Luckily she left it at just that and we finally arrived at the car. Once we got in jack drove us back to my house. When we arrived he came around and opened my door. I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. He then helped me to the front door. Once we went in we walked into the kitchen to see Grace, Jerry, and Rikki and… Amy? Sitting at the table. My face immediately dropped. "What's going on guys?" I asked worriedly. My uncle patted the seat next to him telling me to come and sit down and I did, jack followed and sat on the other side of me and opposite of me was Amy and next to her was grace and Jerry. "So again, what's going on?" I asked them. They all looked at the floor and I turned to jack, he shrugged. _Ok so I guess Jack's just as confused as I am._

"Well Kim, you see…" my uncle started but he stopped. He then looked up at Amy and she looked at him and sighed.

"Look Kim, about your injury" she started. I already knew this was going to be bad. "We talked to the doctors about it and we know what's going on and the problem you're facing" She said sadly. She let out a breath then looked up at me. "And for the moment you're going to have to leave the Roxy team" she said. I froze immediately. I let out a shaky breath.

"W-what?" I said worriedly. Amy looked back up at me.

"I'm sorry Kim but we have no choice!"

"Yes you do! I'll be out of this cast in 6 weeks and then I will be surfing again, I don't care what the doctors say! I am going to surf again!" I said harshly. She gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry Kim but that's not an option" she said. She then turned to Grace and I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Grace… What's wrong?" I asked hesitantly knowing it will be even more bad news.

"W-w-well since the contract with the Roxy franchise is off… We… We…" she started but she just began crying. Grace never cries unless it is really serious. She then looked back up at me. "We have to go back to Hawaii" she said. I froze. I couldn't blink, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't hear anyone talking, and all I heard was the sound of my heart racing. I had to leave my house, the beach, my school, my new friends…_And jack!_ Suddenly I felt light headed then my world went black.


End file.
